This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles include various safety features to help drivers avoid collisions, and protect vehicle occupants should a collision occur. While current safety systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, a safety system that activates to prevent vehicles from colliding when a collision appears imminent would be desirable. The present teachings include a vehicle collision prevention system that provides numerous advantages over current safety systems, and fulfills various needs in the art.